Part of the Pack
by Crystal Dragon's Lament
Summary: Wolf’s rivalry with Fox started long before they actually met. It could have been his oppressed childhood; his rivalry with James; the loss of his eye; his service to Andross. Only one thing is for certain. No one knows what the future may hold.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Part of the Pack

Summary: Wolf's rivalry with Fox started long before they actually met. There wasn't any one event that turned Wolf into the man he was when he met Fox. It could have been his oppressed childhood; his rivalry with James; the loss of his eye; his service to Andross. Only one thing is for certain; no one knows what the future will hold.

A/N: This is the story of Wolf's past and how his rivalry with Fox started. It also delves a bit into the near future. Well, if it gets that far. Lol. Have fun.

_Chapter One_

"Wolf! Come here right now," Serena snarled at the young wolf pup playing not far from the home where his family lived. They didn't live in the city like the rest of the people. Instead, they lived just outside, on the outskirts, where they didn't have to deal with as many of other peoples' rules. His was a family that liked their own rules and wouldn't settle for what others told them to do.

Wolf looked over his grey furred shoulder at his mother who was angrily beckoning to him. His brothers and sisters had gone inside ages ago when they had been told. Their father, the Alpha Male of the pack, had called them personally. He was a real tough customer, not taking any gruff from anyone, not even his own children. He was the boss and what he said was law. The only person who held anywhere as near as much power as Grane, Wolf's father, was Serena, his wife and the Alpha Female. Of course, even she had to listen to what he said.

After a moments hesitation, Wolf began to walk sullenly back to his house and scowling mother. He knew she would be furious with him for disobeying. Even though he knew the rules, he couldn't help but be defiant. He didn't see why he should have to listen to someone else. His father didn't have to, and eventually his eldest brother, Jace, wouldn't have to either, because he would be Alpha Male after his father died.

Stalking past Serena, Wolf sat down at the table with the rest of his family. Grane barely paid him any attention; he never did. Jace however sneered at him along with his second oldest sister Fio. He didn't like her very much. She may be older than him but he was stronger. In his mind, that meant he was better than her.

Jace was a jerk too. He was twelve years of age, putting him seven years ahead of Wolf's five years of age. Just because he would eventually be the Alpha Male and was the favorite of Grane he bossed all the other pups around.

As Wolf picked sulkily at his food he couldn't help but wonder what life would be like once Grane died and Jace took over. Even though Wolf was young he had no problem with death. It was something that happened, a part of life. It could happen because of some natural occurrence, or something environmental. Death could also be caused by something you did to yourself, or by something someone else did. Sometimes death could be messy, but that didn't bother him; he liked the colour red.

Wolf's appetite had deserted him but he wasn't allowed to leave the table until his father was done his meal. On the subject of Jace being leader, that made him shudder inside. If anything, he would be worse than Grane. His father was indifferent towards him and the rest of his siblings – with the exception of Jace – and he was very stern, though not overly harsh, most of the time. Jace was like Grane except far extreme. He was indifferent to the point of pretending that other's didn't exist, or only existed for him. Where Grane was stern, Jace was cruel. Wolf couldn't count all the times that his eldest brother had bullied him and tried to beat on him. Every time it made him seethe with anger. What made that damned pup so much better than him?

Out of the corner of his eye Wolf saw Grane leave the table. Wolf immediately got up from the table and left as well. He left without a word to his mother went outside again. Jace and Fio followed him out the door and even though he heard them clearly he didn't try and dissuade them. For one, his father would probably hear about it and get mad at him for treating Jace badly. Secondly, no matter how much it irked him, Wolf knew that nothing he could do would intimidate them.

"Hey, Wolfie," Jace jeered. "Having fun alone again?"

"Yes, I am," Wolf replied coolly.

"You made dad mad again Wolfie." Fio spoke this time. God, how he hated that nickname. "He's gonna chew you out."

"Father won't chew me out," Wolf countered. He mentioned his father with little warmth. "That would make me individual. The only one of us that is an individual here is Jace." He felt his ear twitch as he said that. He had just acknowledged that Jace was treated better than the rest of them.

"Well I'm—"

Wolf cut Fio off. "Even you, Fio. To him, your just another member of the pack." He could hear the snarl growing in Fio's throat. She knew all the rules and obeyed them and what he had just said was nothing new to her but it annoyed her to hear it coming out of Wolf's mouth.

Serena appeared behind the two older pups and placed a paw on each of their shoulders. "You two go inside now. Oh, and Jace. Your father wants to see you."

"Yes mom," they said in unison and turned around and headed back inside. Wolf glared at their backs as they retreated inside. He wanted so badly to be rid of them, but he knew that was a far fetched wish. After a moment he returned his gaze to his mother.

"What was that about earlier today?" she asked. She softened her tone slightly but it remained stern.

"I lost track of what I was doing," he lied.

"No, you didn't." Serena sighed and knelt down in front of him. "This isn't the first time you've acted like this," she said. "Why are you so defiant?"

"I'm not." He knew full well that he was but what was the use of admitting it to his mother. She would just try to get to the bottom of his actions and try to fix him. Wolf didn't need fixing.

"Yes, you are." She was more stern now. "This is no way to act, Wolf. You are a part of this family and you have to act like it."

Wolf's temper finally snapped. "I know that I'm part of this family! I know that's all I am to you, to father, to everyone! Jace is the only one that is treated special and that's only because he's gonna be Alpha Male when dad croaks."

Serena cuffed Wolf sharply behind his ear. "Watch your tongue." Her eyes were narrowed dangerously. Speaking against Grane was next to blasphemy. Wolf rubbed the sore spot on his head and glowered at her. He knew that if he didn't watch his words now he would be in for a lot more than a simple cuff on the ear.

"You are a member of a pack, Wolf." Serena continued. "It is who you are, it is what you are. It's about time you get used to it." She stood up quickly and walked back to the open doorway. "Be in bed by the time the sun sets," she called back to him before closing the door.

When he was sure no one was watching Wolf snarled and plunged his claws into the dirt in fury. He hated it here! He was no one, undefined, just a face in the crowd, and he hated it. What made Jace and Grane so special? Just because someone says he's someone special suddenly he's the next-best-thing to god. They weren't born special, nothing happened to them when they were young. They were just like him in every way except in the way they were regarded. Well he'd show them. Someday he'd be better than any stinking Alpha Male, and he wouldn't even need a pack.

Suddenly claws were digging into his shoulders and hauling him from the ground. Wolf would have cried out from the pain except he was stronger than that. He was spun around and found himself facing Grane's flaming eyes. Wolf didn't look away but he felt his tail sag and his ears begin to press flat to his head. It happened to him naturally, not because he told himself to do it. Despite what he was thinking earlier, Grane could be vicious when he wanted to be.

"You disrespected me today," Grane said finally.

"I'm sorry," Wolf replied solemnly.

Grane studied him quietly for a moment, his eyes fierce and unblinking. "No," he said finally. "No, you're not."

This time Wolf didn't say anything. His father was right. He wasn't really sorry and he should have known better than to lie to him. Grane was like a living polygraph.

"I don't understand you Wolf," Grane said. "You were born from the same mother as everyone else and yet you refuse to act like them. You are the same as them Wolf."

Not trusting himself to speak, he said nothing. If he said something, he would either lie and get caught or he would say something stupid and get raked across the face with his father's claws. Though the words he had spoken were mild, there was a definite undertone of malice. Then there was the fact that his father still had his claws embedded in his shoulder.

"If you don't start acting as part of the pack then you will be punished. Not matter how much you want to be you are not an individual here. You are a small part of a bigger picture."

Wolf was writhing inside. What his father had just said was one of the things that bothered him the most. Grane slowly withdrew his claws from his son's shoulder and stood. He glared down at his youngest son for a moment before speaking to him. "This will not happen again." Then he turned around and returned to the house.

After a moment Wolf's hand strayed to his shoulder where he felt the slick wetness of his own blood. There wasn't much, but the fact still remained that his father had drawn blood from his own son. Of course it didn't surprise him. It was one of the rules of the pack.

He looked up to the sky and saw a StarFighter shoot by. For some reason he was drawn to it. Up in space he was totally alone with no one to depend on but himself when it came down to it. Up there just because someone said something didn't make them special. There all that mattered was how strong and skillful you were.

Looking back to his house, Wolf scowled. He vowed that one day he would leave this dump behind and would take to space where he would prove he didn't have to be part of a pack.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Finally!! I'm finally -censored- finished this -censored- chapter! -censored- That took way too long to write. Hopefully the next chapter will be easier. Well, R&R

_Chapter Two_

Wolf wiped his hand across his eyes to clear away the sweat but all he managed to do was smear grease in his fur. He didn't notice or really care though. He was finished. After years of planning he had finally finished the project he had been dreaming of since he was seven; his space fighter, the Wolfen. He still remembered the day thirteen years ago when he looked up into the sky and saw a Cornarian Defense Force Space Fighter. It had nothing to do with wanting to be a hero or dreams of flying; he just wanted to prove that he could fly solo. Now he was one step closer.

"Hey!" someone called. Wolf turned around to see the owner of the garage he was using, a fat crow who always had a lit cigar. "You 'bout done here?" he demanded. Wolf didn't say anything for a while. He would love to stuff this crow. "You've been takin' up space here fer three months now an' I'm gettin' sick of lookin' at yer ugly mug."

"I'll be out of your greasy feathers tomorrow, bird," Wolf snarled back. They knew they didn't get along and they didn't even try. Wolf needed the space and the garage while the greedy crow always needed more money, so they tolerated each other.

The crow grunted then turned and entered his office. Wolf continued to stare at the door for a moment before he refocused on his Wolfen. His mood thoroughly ruined, he wiped his hands on a rag before tossing it on top of a set of tools that were due to be cleaned. He had planned to clean tomorrow when he came to pick up his Star Fighter, but he changed his mind and began packing things away. Wolf wanted to be on his way as soon as possible tomorrow.

When Wolf returned to the flat he had rented, it was already early evening though the sky still looked the same; it always did at the outpost, where the only landscape was space. He stored the tools he had brought back in their appropriate place inside a closet then began to walk over to a chair at one side of the main room. As he passed by the fire place, he stopped. He looked at the pictures on the mantle for a moment before grabbing one and sinking into his chair. The picture he now stared at moodily was that of his family.

Wolf wasn't sentimental by nature and spending so many years away from his family had done nothing to change that, but now that his Wolfen was finished, he couldn't help but think of them. In the photo, everyone was there. Grane stood dead centre, his face as serious as always, while Cerena stood on his left, as peaceful as always. He was there as well, looking sullen yet rebellious, but his gaze was pulled to his eldest brother and his lips curled into a snarl.

Jace, as eldest son of Grane, would inherit the title of Alpha when Grane finally died. In the photo Jace was sneering at the camera and brimming with confidence. Arrogant, pompous, self confidence. Wolf could barely stand to look at him but he was looking forward to a future where the two of them would meet again. In that future, Wolf was a pilot while Jace was a pitiful nobody; Alpha of a useless pack that would never accomplish anything while they remained tied down by each other. That future drew closer with every breath he took.

Suddenly he needed to get out. He couldn't stand sitting still at the moment so he decided to take a walk. The outpost where he was staying was fairly large, even as space outposts went. The inside was almost as large as a town. It had restaurants, stores, garages and apartments, as well as several other facilities. Throwing on a light jacket Wolf left his flat and began to wander around. His mind was still preoccupied with thoughts of his family so he had no planned destination. Eventually though, he found himself outside his favorite bar. He stared at the bar front for a moment before deciding to enter.

Inside the lights were low with only a few windows leading to the outside world. Many people frequented this bar but it was popular enough where there was someone new every day. Today, there was a group of Cornerian pilots sitting at one of the tables. A nasty looking chameleon was standing near them and though Wolf couldn't hear what he was saying, it was obvious he was taunting them. Over in another corner some ape was ranting and raving about how he was the nephew of the 'Great Andross', whoever that was. Wolf had never heard about this 'Andross' before and he assumed he was just a street thug or some crime lord. As far as he was concerned, that didn't exactly make him great. Most of the other people in the bar seemed to agree with him and were ignoring the stupid monkey.

Since it was none of this was his business, Wolf decided to ignore them and took his regular place at the bar counter. He ordered his regular drink, a light beer, and sat back and let his mind wander. Before, when he had finished his Wolfen, he was too excited to think clearly. Now that he had calmed down, a few new problems had presented themselves. He had dedicated the better part of the past seven years to building his Wolfen. Five years to the design process, two years to actually build. Now he wasn't exactly sure what to do next. He supposed he should take it out for a test flight, but he wasn't sure what he would test it on. He needed a challenge.

Out of the corner of his eye, Wolf saw one of the Cornerian pilots lunge out of his chair and throw a punch at the lizard who had started cackling insanely. The rest of the pilots soon followed the aggressor's lead and a fight quickly broke out. At first Wolf thought it would be over quickly, seeing as it was a six on one fight, but the lizard seemed to be holding his own. Wolf was willing to bet this wasn't his first uneven fight.

After a few moments the chameleon began to falter. He had been ducking rights, blocking lefts and throwing kidney shots and whatever other shot he could get in but his pace began to slow and now he wasn't able to dodge them all.

Until now Wolf had been watching the fight like some dinner theatre. The chameleon was good, he couldn't deny that, and he certainly had some balls if he provoked a whole group of Cornerian pilots. It would be a shame to have this guy thrown in jail. With a sigh, Wolf stood and moved to intervene.

He arrived at the fight just as one of the pilots threw a fist at the lizard's face which he was too slow to block. Wolf caught the fist in his left hand and hit him under the chin with his right. The pilots head whipped back as he fell to the ground unconscious. Wolf kicked another of the pilots in the ribcage and he went down hard. He grabbed the back of the chameleon's collar and hauled him out of the bar.

When they were safe in the alleyway behind the bar, they stopped to catch their breath. Since Wolf had barely exerted himself, he just leaned against the alley wall and watched as the chameleon looked over his shoulder, breathing hard. When he was sure they were in the clear, the lizard turned to Wolf. "Looks like you can fight," he said. His voice nearly sent shivers down Wolf's spine. It was cold and devoid of nearly all emotion except for cruelty and a hint of something else.

"You weren't so bad yourself," he replied calmly. He stood for a moment examining the chameleon. He looked like he could be older then him but it was hard to tell with reptiles since they aged a lot better then some other species. His eyes swivelled in two different directions at the same time while his six fingers, three on each hand, fidgeted with the need to do something. "Why'd you provoke those Cornerian pilots?" Wolf asked him.

Suddenly both the chameleon's eyes focused on Wolf. "Well why not?" he cackled. "Those scums are tyrants and need to be beaten down every now and again to keep them in their place." His pale blue eyes narrowed to slits and scrutinized Wolf closely. "You don't agree?"

Wolf scoffed at the chameleon. He knew they were tyrants. They controlled everyone under their command with an iron fist and said it was in the name of 'peace and justice'. How he was sick of those words. He had heard them innumerable times over the past few years and had grown to hate them deeply. 'Peace' and 'justice' no longer held any sway over him.

"What's your name lizard?" Wolf asked finally.

The chameleon paused for a moment before answering. "I am called Leon Powalski. And you?"

"Wolf O'Donnell," he replied. Wolf hadn't given out his name in a long time and he wasn't sure why he was doing it now. Perhaps it was because he had taken a liking to this cold, if somewhat psychotic, reptile. He doubted they would meet again any time soon, and Wolf didn't need the help, but it would be good to know his name either way. "Why were those pilots here anyways?" he asked. "Normally the Cornerian fleet is too spineless to send their soldiers out here."

"Typically that would be the case, yes, but rumour has it that Star Fox is in the vicinity," he cackled.

"Star Fox?" Wolf had heard mention of them before, but nothing more then that.

"You haven't heard of them before?" he asked, surprised.

Wolf shrugged. "I don't get out much."

"Heh heh. Well they're a mercenary group led by a fox named James McCloud that works for the Cornerian Defence Force," Leon explained. "They're ace pilots who could easily make the CDF if they tried and probably get inducted at a high rank but they seem to prefer the mercenary life."

Leon's chuckle irked Wolf a bit but he let it slide. "Who are the other members?" he asked. Something about this 'Star Fox' group made his temper rise. He wasn't sure why yet, but he didn't like it. It reminded him of his childhood.

"Let's see," Leon made a show of thinking, rubbing his chin with one hand. Wolf's lips slowly began to turn into a frown that bared his fangs. "Only two others," he said finally. "A rabbit named Peppy Hare and a hog named Pigma Dengar."

Without another word Wolf turned around and left, deep in thoughts and struggling against his anger. "I'll leave you to it then," Leon called after him with another vicious cackle. Wolf was once again too deep in though to pay much attention to where he was going. When he stopped finally he found himself in front of the garage where his Wolfen was.

For a while Wolf just leaned on the wall of the building opposite the garage, still in a foul mood. Something about Star Fox was really pissing him off. He had no idea what it was but it was causing him relive his childhood, and that was something he had done enough already today. He clenched and unclenched his clawed fists slowly, needing to do something.

Making his decision suddenly he pushed himself off the wall and began to walk at a quick pace to the closest truck rental site. He had been thinking of taken his Wolfen on a test flight and what better way to do so then to challenge Star Fox. The hour was late so the owner of the rental site wasn't very pleased about seeing Wolf but the lupine didn't care. It was the other guy's problem, not his. When the owner finally returned from grabbing paperwork, Wolf requested a truck big enough to haul a star fighter. It wasn't an unusual request since the rental site was near the garage as well as a launching bay, but hardly anyone came at this time of night. Grumbling, the owner filled out the paperwork and tossed Wolf the keys.

No unnecessary words passed between them so Wolf left without saying anything more. Getting in and starting the truck, he drove it to the garage. That fat crow wanted him out so badly? Fine. He would leave tonight and if he wasn't there to let him in, then he would let himself in. When he drove up however the crow was standing outside smoking a cigar. When he saw Wolf in the hauler he began yelling.

"What you doin' here?!" he demanded. "You think ya can show up whenever the hell you feel like? News flash ya dumb dog. You don't own this place, I do!"

Wolf got out of the truck as the crow yelled at him. "Quite your squawking bird or I'll stuff you," he snarled. "Now open the doors so I can get my Wolfen outta here."

The bird crossed his arms over his chest, cigar still in his beak and smirked. "Oh yeah? And why the hell should I? Come back tomorrow at a civilized hour and maybe I'll think about it."

Wolf lunged forwards and snagged the crow by the throat. He squeezed slowly, cutting off the stupid bird's airway. "How about I give you a choice then, hmm?" Wolf said softly, leaning close so his muzzle was just inches away from the crow's face. "Either open the door or I'll turn on my Wolfen and blast the doors open." He then shoved the fat garage owner into the door behind him, releasing his grip on his throat. The crow sputtered and coughed for a moment before fumbling with his keys and opening the garage doors.

Getting back in the truck Wolf backed it up to the doors before getting out again and attaching his Wolfen to the hauler. He gathered up what was left of his belongings and tossed them in the truck. The last thing he did was take the last of the money he owed the greasy bird and placed it on a counter. He did all of this in silence and then left, leaving the crow to count his riches.

He had no troubles at the launching bay and was sitting in his Wolfen within minutes of leaving the garage. When he finally sat down and grasped the controls he felt a surge of excitement course through him. How he had dreamed of this moment, and now he had something to test his prized creation against.

The engines came to life with a reassuring hum of power and the controls lit up. Someone took that as a cue to open the launching bay doors and expose the Wolfen to outer space. Enclosed inside the white cockpit, he was immune to the lack of air and other ill effects of space. Baring his fangs in a wolfish grin, he throttled up and as the propulsion in the engines skyrocketed, he shot out of the launching bay. The controls were sensitive enough where he could make a hairpin turn with the slightest movement on the controls and the response time was quick enough to perform a barrel roll the same moment he twisted the controls.

Now in the darkness of space, he was finally alone, with no one to depend on but himself. This is how he had always wanted it. Out here no one knew anything about you except how well you fought, how strong you were. Age, appearance and social standing didn't matter. Nothing mattered except for survival, and he had become very good at that over the years.

Wolf had heard a rumour about Star Fox's current whereabouts that placed them near an area that had recently been dubbed Sector Y, which was near where he was now. Altering his trajectory slightly he shot through empty space towards his first confrontation in space.

For a while nothing reached his senses besides the sensation of his own Wolfen. The sound of the engine, the touch of the hard plastic, rubber and glass of the controls beneath his fingers; he was completely alone. That is, until three blips appeared on his radar screen. Taking a look at his infrared readings he concluded they had to be Space Fighters; Star Fox. He grinned and increased his speed, impatient to get on with the fight.

Eventually the three crafts came into view. They were agile looking and aerodynamics had been kept in mind during the design phase. They were blue and white and a red fox with wings had been painted onto each. A moment later a communications window appeared on the screen and the face of a hog appeared. _'Revolting,'_ Wolf thought in disgust. He could guess that the hog was Pigma Dengar, but how that fat pig ever got accepted onto an elite team like this was beyond him. He could tell just by looking at him that he was arrogant and confident beyond his skills. Just looking at him annoyed Wolf.

"Unknown vessel, identify yourself," he commanded.

Wolf debated his answer before deciding to ask a few questions first. "Are you Star Fox?"

"I said identify yourself!" Pigma squealed. Wolf winced at the annoying frequency of his voice.

Wolf repeated himself. "Are you Star Fox?"

Now two more communication windows appeared on the screens, this time displaying a hare and a fox. He guessed the first was Peppy Hare and he grinned at the sight of the second; the leader of Star Fox, James McCloud.

"This is Star Fox," James said in a gentle voice, like he was being condescending, acting like he was better then Wolf. "Now who are you son?"

"Son?" Wolf roared into the headset. "Listen up, mutt. I ain't your son!" The Star Fox team had fallen silent, listening to Wolfs angry words. "And where do you get off talking to me in that condescending voice? You think you're so much better than me? You couldn't do anything if you weren't surrounded by your cronies!"

Wolf had finally figured out what had annoyed him about Star Fox. Actually, it was James in particular that seemed to piss him off; he reminded Wolf of his father. The bastard appeared calm, but he knew on the inside what he was capable of. He knew that the vulpine was capable of taking another life and causing harm and he would never bat an eye. He led these others like he was born to that privilege, like it made him special. He gave them orders, assuming it was his right to do so. He rigidly controlled every aspect of his little world.

Breathing heavily into the com, Wolf fought hard to control his temper. Finally he looked back up at the screens. "It's time I shut your trap."

Pitching his Wolfen forwards, he began firing his lasers at the Star Fox team. He heard Pigma squeal in surprise before the com went dark and the Arwings began to move. Ignoring the others, Wolf immediately locked on to James and fired a charge shot. James pulled his Arwing up sharply into a loop and shot off to his right. A sudden impact and shock rocked the Wolfen as someone fired at him from behind. He grunted as he was jostled in his seat before pulling his aircraft down and to the left. This was becoming a dog fight.

James's voice came over the communication link again. "Why do you want to fight us?"

"Shut up!" Wolf yelled. He did a barrel roll, deflecting the shots being fired at him and targeted James. It was pointless to attack the others; they were just pawns and were no threat to him. However he couldn't get a good lock on the fox and they ended up in a chase. The turns and loops Wolf had to take to keep up with were throwing him around in his seat. He clenched his jaw and growled in frustration. Why couldn't he catch that damn fox?

An erratic beeping from his radar drew his gaze to the small screen where he saw something that made his gut churn; he had just been led into a trap. An Arwing was flying directly towards him, blocked from his actual line of sight by James' Arwing and another coming from the left. Ahead of him James did a loop and ended up behind Wolf. Gripping the controls tight, he braced himself for the impact of lasers.

Warning lights flashed through the cabin and alarms blared in his ears while lasers tore up his Wolfen. His left wing flew past the glass and one of the guns was ripped off. Pieces of machinery flew through the cabin and cut up his arms as well as the rest of his body. A tremor rocked his ship as the right engine exploded. The sound was so loud that Wolf was momentarily deafened.

Faintly he heard James calling for a cease fire and the barrage of lasers ended. They began arguing; Pigma was saying they should just kill him, while the other two said that was nonsense. "He's just a kid looking to prove himself," James said.

James' words set Wolf's blood on fire. He was so furious, but at the same time ashamed. He had come out here to prove himself but instead he had been utterly beaten. As if that wasn't enough, now they were looking down on him; calling him kid and insulting his skills.

"We've hailed a transport shuttle for you." Wolf looked up to see James' face appear on the communication screen. "You can't fly your ship in that condition so it will take you back to the outpost. Take care kid, and don't push yourself so hard." He could do nothing except glare at the fox on the screen. Distantly, Wolf heard the three Arwings flying away, the sound of their engines dimming with each passing second until he was in complete silence once again.

"Dammit!" he yelled, slamming his fist down on the control panel. Why couldn't he beat him? Of course he was more skilled then that uppity fox. He didn't need anybody to make him special. There was no way in hell it was because of those other two. It just wasn't possible. Here, it wasn't about teamwork. When you got right down to it, you were all alone. So why had they beaten him?

Wolf turned his gaze in the direction Star Fox had taken. He swore then and there that he would become better then that damn fox or any of his cronies.

One day, Wolf would kill him.

Only the stars played witness to Wolf's cry of rage in the emptiness of space as the shuttle drew near.


End file.
